


Care and Control

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Gentle Dom Alec, Handcuffs, None Sexual, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Sometimes this is what he needed, so long being controlled as a child and without as an adult he'd fall apart. He hated it. But he always knew that Alec would take care of him so in a way he loved it.





	Care and Control

Jace knelt on the floor, the hard wood making his knees sore after all this time, shivering against the slight chill of the air as he was only in his boxer briefs, hands cuffed behind his back and he wanted to scream. He could feel his emotions bubbling under the surface, welling up in a way he hated and avoided but he couldn’t move, those were his orders, stay in place, don’t speak.

He let out a whimper, not meaning to, tugging on the cuffs, twisting and jerking against them but it was no use as a sob ripped from his throat and still his parabatai wouldn’t so much as look at him.

Alec sat there, feet on the table, dressed from work, papers in his lap and didn’t so much as glance up when the other began to cry, shaking apart, in fact the elder shadowhunter only looked up when it had stopped, when the blonds breaths were ragged and the brunette gave a simple flick of his wrist, gesturing the other closer.

Jace walked on his knees, knowing he wasn’t allowed to get to his feet, until he was besides the other man, resting his head on the others strong thigh and nearly sobbing when a firm hand gently stroked through his hair.

“Do you know why your being punished?” Alec’s voice was soft, caring and it sent shivers down the blonds spine.

“No.” But he had no doubt it was for a good reason, because Alec always took care of him, always gave him what he needed and never once took advantage of it, no matter how hard that must have been for the archer.

“Because you were reckless. Yet again you followed Fray into whatever hair-brained scheme she came up with rather then coming to me and trusting that I would find a way to help.” Jace whined, deeply pained as he realised what he’d been doing to his parabatai. “You could have been hurt, not only then but also by the clave, something I can keep you safe from if you stop ignoring me when it comes to Clary.” The blond whimpered know, nuzzling against his thigh and whispering apologies into the soft denim. He felt ashamed realising that’s exactly what he was doing, forgetting that trust he placed in the other’s hands, not only hurting Alec but also their bond and himself.

A soft kiss was placed on his brow and the elder leaned down, undoing the cuffs that had kept him bound and Jace knew he was done following orders until he needed Alec to take control again.

He moved fluidly and slowly, grabbing the large black hoodie off the sofa and wrapping himself in it, breathing in the soft scent clinging to it before sitting besides the other shadowhunter, curling into his side and letting out a noise of content as a strong arm held him close.

He felt safe and warm, completely content in the moment with the weight of his emotions of his shoulders and knowing Alec would be beside him no matter what came their way.


End file.
